Pranks and Prongs
by LesserKnown
Summary: The Marauders aren't the only ones who can have fun. OneShot.


She really didn't know how she got herself into these situations. Creeping along the corridors, holding her breath at every turn, she peered into the darkness, fully expecting Filtch and his filthy cat to pop up and ruin her fun.

"Yeah," she thought, "_great fun_, Lily. Nothing quite like sneaking about a drafty old castle at night."

Her hand was cramped from clutching her wand. Easing around the last corner, she expelled a noisy breath of relief. Her way was clear. Lily broke out into a silent sort of shuffling-run. It was hard to move quickly when carrying a sloshing cauldron of bubbling potion.

This prank had taken her weeks to prepare. But ever since she had heard that arrogant fly-boy Potter talking about meeting his mates in this room for a 'boys night', she knew she had an opportunity not to be missed. Two weeks had been spent brewing the potion, then another week waiting for just the right time.

Lily huffed and puffed her way into the deserted room. Her sister had told her about this prank idea last holiday. Of course, Petunia had spoken of it with irritation - but anything that irritated Pet was sure to be good fun.

Ideally, she would have set this all up before curfew. But on her way to the dormitory Sirius Black had hit her with a Jitterbug Hex. He _claimed_ he'd been aiming for Severus Snape, but she hadn't seen the Slytherin dancing _his_ way up to the infirmary.

So here she was, stubbornly hauling a cauldron of Rudis Potion through Hogwarts' deserted hallways. If anyone caught her, she was sure to get at least a week's worth of detention - not to mention the utter humiliation if Potter and his gang found out.

"Never try to out-prank a marauder, Evans," he'd told her the last time one of her plans had gone bad. She would have hexed him to eternity and back, but her entire body had sprouted feathers and beaks weren't conducive to muttering spells. So she'd had to lie in her infirmary bed and take the ribbings.

"Not this time," she said to the empty room. "This time he's going to walk right into it."

With a wave of her wand, Lily magicked the cauldron onto the door frame. With infinite care she propped the door just barely open. The first person through the doorway would get a face full of the stuff.

Rudis Potion was an ingenious little brew that caused one to loose all semblance of grace. It took a few hours to have full effect - but in a few hours a certain Mr. Potter would be heading out to Quidditch practice. Lily couldn't help but smile at the thought of James trying to chase down the Quaffle while barely being able to hang onto a broom.

Hiding in a dark corner, she waited. Her legs cramped up and her teeth chattered with the musty chill. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she heard footsteps outside of the room.  
"Padfoot, that was _wicked_," James brayed. "I've never seen anyone run that fast before."

"Yeah, well, Snivellus shouldn't have been out after hours." Lily could just imagine Sirius Black tossing his hair back with calculated nonchalance.

"I bet he won't do that again," Peter Pettigrew's eager voice said. "You sure showed him what's what."

Their boyish laughs grew louder as they approached the door. Squeaking hinges gave way to a tremendous splash, and then -

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?" James was covered from head to toe in bright purple goo.

Sirius and Peter were frozen in shock, both of their faces flecked with the potion. Lily stood gracefully, her shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter. With a impish grin she bowed to the three boys.

"That, gentleman," she said, "is what happens when you try to out-prank a witch."

She stepped lightly over the puddle and tripped back up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

James' voice floated behind her. "Mates," he said thickly around a mouthful of potion, "I think I'm in love."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Characters and situations belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Sometimes I like to pretend.

**A/N:** My humble attempt at humor. Let me know what you think.


End file.
